


the gentle art of persuasion

by annejumps



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Dom!Charles, M/M, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Sub!Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps
Summary: Erik is not susceptible to Charles' crass attempts at manipulation, thank you very much. He's not.





	

“I wonder if you think you can’t do it,” Charles said.

Erik sighed. “I’m perfectly aware of what you’re trying to do here, Charles.”

“Oh?” Charles smiled at him, fondly, resting his chin in his hand.

“Yes, and I’m not susceptible to your crass attempts at manipulation.” Erik looked away, frowning.

“Ah. Erik, I understand if you don’t believe you can do this for me,” Charles said. Erik looked back. Charles steepled his fingers, and pretended to look concerned and thoughtful. He raised one eyebrow slightly. 

Erik’s frown deepened into a scowl. “Fine, I’ll do it.”

“Oh good,” Charles said, looking pleased, in a way that put a lump in Erik’s throat. He swallowed.

\-------

Erik had no idea where Charles had gotten this much red silk rope and was disinclined to ask. 

“All right, everything off, then,” Charles said, in front of him with the rope in hand, watching.

Erik tugged his shirt off over his head and pulled off his slacks. “Charles, I’m still not pleased with your baiting attempts.”

“My baiting successes,” Charles corrected, with a smile. “I just think you’d look really nice in it, that’s all. And all you’d need to do is keep very still.”

Erik took off his socks and his shorts. Charles added, “Of course, if you still don’t think you can do it—”

“I can do it,” Erik gritted out, standing naked with his hands on his hips.

“All right. Center of the bed, please, on your knees.” Charles’ voice dropped the congenial tone for a more businesslike one. Erik complied. “Sit on your heels,” Charles instructed further. 

Erik followed suit, hands on his thighs.

“Hands behind your back, fold your arms,” Charles added. Erik sighed, but obeyed. Charles pinched his shoulder for the sigh, but Erik refused to react.

Charles observed him. “Yes, lovely,” he mused. “But….” He retrieved a black tie from over the back of a chair.

“Oh, Charles,” Erik said in dismay as Charles put the tie over his eyes. 

“Oh, Erik,” Charles responded, knotting it. Still behind Erik, Charles began to wind the silk rope around Erik’s forearms, crossed as they were. “Hold this, please,” he said, pressing one of the ends into Erik’s palm.

There was nothing for it but to sit and let Charles wrap him up like a damned present. His legs were starting to hurt, but he wasn’t about to squirm and prove Charles right.

Charles worked industriously, humming and muttering to himself. “See? Lovely,” he said, from the sound of it moving back to admire his handiwork. Erik jumped ever so slightly when Charles wrapped a firm hand around his hard cock. “I did rather a good job of it, if I do say so myself,” he added, giving Erik a firm stroke, ignoring his huff of frustration. 

He lowered his voice, so close that Erik could feel his breath as a tickle on his neck as he added, “But it’s you, darling, who are the work of art.”

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing I had in my WIPs folder for some time. Just a sketch, really. Is it an AU? We just don't know.


End file.
